Envelopes of conventional sizes, such as, a 9″×12″ or a 6″×9″ or 4.5″×9.25″ are typically not used for sending transactional mail to a lock box or remittance center when a customer sends a payment or a direct mail solicitation reply by mail. For statement mail used by phone companies or energy companies who send several statement pages to each customer, a smaller businesses size envelope is not large enough and a larger size envelope referred to as a flat or half flat size envelope is typically used. Included in a mailing such as described, a separate reply envelope for the customer to return their payment to complete the transaction is included in the mailing. The main reason a reply envelope is added is because the larger envelopes are not the appropriate size for most high-speed remittance equipment. The reply envelope is only needed for remittance and adds costs because it is a separate envelope that needs to be manufactured, printed, shipped, stored, and inserted. Generally when a customer sends a payment for a bill or invoice by mail they send a payment coupon with their check in the reply envelope. A larger envelope that can carry multiple pages on the outgoing mailing is not required for the return when a single check and coupon are returned. For this purpose a smaller envelope is sufficient. In addition, a smaller reply envelope fits the optimal size requirements for remittance equipment, allowing the most efficiencies and cost savings for returned mail. A majority of mail that is returned for paying a bill or responding to a solicitation is what is referred to as a No. 9 envelope or reply envelope and is a standard size of approximately 8.625×3.875 inches. Because there is a general conformity for this size envelope as the standard reply envelope size, companies responsible for collecting and process the return mail optimize their machines to this standard size for speed, accuracy and reporting. Sizes outside the standard size can slow the process down, costing companies extra money in processing and delaying payment from the customer. Thus a larger envelope for the outgoing is not optimal for remittance and a smaller reply size helps to ensure on time banking and payment.